dsdstoptalentfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Songs der Kanidaten
thumb|Music Die Songs der Kanidaten 'Nick Romeo Reimann' 1 Mottoshow: Justin Bieber ( Baby ) 2 Mottoshow: Usher ( White You ) 3 Mottoshow: Justin Bieber ft. Chris Brown ( Next 2 you ) 4 Mottoshow: Kings of Leon ( Use Somebody ) 'Leonie Tepe' 1 Mottoshow: Selena Gomez ( Naturally ) 2 Mottoshow: Lana Del Rey ( Born To Die ) 3 Mottoshow: Katy perry ( Teenage Dream ) 4 Mottoshow: Victoria Justice ( Make it Shine ) 'Pia Schock' 1 Mottoshow: Adele ( Rolling in the Deep ) 2 Mottoshow: Christina Perri ( Jar of Hearts ) 3 Mottoshow: Pixie Lott ( Mama Do ) 4 Mottoshow: Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull ( On the Floor ) 'Layla Faries' 1 Mottoshow: Adele ( Set fire to rain ) 2 Mottoshow: Britney Spears ( Womanizer ) 3 Mottoshow: Leona Lewis ( Bleeding Love ) 4 Mottoshow: Aura Dione ( Friends ) 'Markus T - Shirt' 1 Mottoshow: Taio Cruz ( Troublemaker ) 2 Mottoshow: Usher ( More ) 3 Jason Derulo ( Breathing ) 4 Mottoshow: Jason Derulo ( In my Head ) 'Florian Faustmann' 1 Mottoshow: Jay Sean ( Down ) 2 Mottoshow: Justin Bieber ( One Time ) 3 Mottoshow: Michel Telo ( Ai Se Eu Te Pego ) 4 Mottoshow: One Republic ( Stop and Stare ) 'Fabian Halbig' 1 Mottoshow: Chris Brown ( 5 x Yeah ) 2 Mottoshow: Sido ( Nein ) 3 Mottoshow: GOTYE ( Somebody That I Used To Know ) 4 Mottoshow: Sexion D' Assaut ( Desole ) 'Henry Horn' 1 Mottoshow: Taio Cruz ( Hangover ) 2 Mottoshow: Big Time Rush ( Big Ni´ght ) 3 Mottoshow: Olly Murs ( Heart Skips a Beat ) 4 Mottoshow: Enrique Iglasias ( Tonight I'm loving you ) 'Dario Flick' 1 Mottoshow: Eminem ( Not Afraid ) 2 Mottoshow: RAUS!!!!!!! 'Marvin Schlatter' 1Mottoshow: Sean Paul ( Got 2 Luv ) RAUS!!!!!!!! 'Leonie Landa' 1 Mottoshow: Keri Hilson ( I Like ) 2 Mottoshow: Selena Gomez ( Love A Lovesong Baby ) 3 Mottoshow: Christina Aguilera ( Marmelade ) 4 Mottoshow: Katy Perry ( Firework ) 'Dönia Les Galas' 1 Mottoshow: David Guetta feat. Sia ( Titanium ) 2 Mottoshow: Miranda Cosgrove ( Kissen U ) 3 Mottoshow: Ke$ha ( Take it off ) 4 Mottoshow: Selena Gomez ( Naturally ) 'Katharina ' 1 Mottoshow: Frida Gold ( Wovon sollen wir Träumen ) 2 Mottoshow: Lafee ( Prinzessichen ) 3 Mottoshow: Katy Perry ( California Girls ) 4 Mottoshow: Selena Gomez ( Who Says ) 'Maria Gold' 1 Mottoshow: Mercy 2 Mottoshow: Miley Cyrus (bWho owns my Heart ) 3 Mottoshow: Lafee ( Scheiß Liebe ) 4 Mottoshow: Jennifer Lopez ft. Lil Wayne ( I'm Into You ) 'Tom Schubert' 1 Mottoshow: Bruno Mars ( Grenade ) 2 Mottoshow: / 3 Mottoshow: The Overtones ( Gambling Man ) 4 Mottoshow: Jason Mraz ( I'm Yours ) 'Ella Maria Gollmer' 1 Mottoshow: 2 Raumwohnungen ( 36 Grad ) 2 Mottoshow: Jenete Mccurdy ( Close ) 3 Mottoshow: Shakira ( Waka Waka Waka ) 4 Mottoshow: Alexander Stan ( Mr. Saxobeat ) 'Manuel Steitz' 1 Mottoshow: Big Time Rush ( Titel Song ) 2 Mottoshow: 3 Mottoshow: RAUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!